Escrúpulos
by FactionB
Summary: Definitivamente, no era el sueño de su vida, pero el cuerpo se lo pedía, y él estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo. Reto para la comunidad LJ Dracothon.


**N/A: **Segundo one-shot para el Dracothon.

Correspondiente al reto: nº8, "Draco, sea lo que sea, no es buena persona", dicho por JKR.

* * *

Escrúpulos

- ¡Como te acerques más, te mato! – le gritó con voz nasal.

- No soy yo el que está haciendo la ronda equivocada, idiota.

Al doblar la esquina, la casualidad le había jugado una mala pasada a Ron Weasley. Había chocado de frente con Draco Malfoy, y el estúpido Slytherin casi le había roto la nariz. Mientras Ron se cubría esa parte del rostro con las dos manos y maldecía por lo bajo, Draco se mantenía erguido, con las manos en los bolsillos, apenas habiéndose tambaleado y a un escaso palmo de su cara dolorida.

- Cállate, Weasel. Es tarde y te van a oír.

- ¡Y qué me importa que me oigan!

- Ron Pobretón Weasley, gritando como un poseso en el pasillo de las mazmorras para que alguien no se le acerque – le dijo con burla. – Y ese alguien soy yo, por si no te habías dado cuenta. El sueño de toda mi vida, que alguien piense que te estoy acosando.

- Yo no…

- Ahórratelo – miró a un lado y a otro. – Y bien, ¿qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Instintos suicidas de medianoche? Creo que te has olvidado a tu amiga sangresucia en algún sitio.

- No – respondió Ron mientras la rabia encendida coloreaba cada una de sus pecas – Hermione… Hermione viene ahora.

- No me lo puedo creer – una sonrisa amplia, incrédula. - ¿En serio, Weasel? – se acercó un poco más a él, casi para hablarle en un tono confidencial. – Estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque no lo creas.

La respiración entrecortada de Ron retumbaba en el silencio espeso del pasillo, mezcla de la repulsión, la rabia y el nerviosismo que Malfoy provocaba en él. Dobló una rodilla e intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el Slytherin también avanzó, volviendo a ignorar su espacio vital.

- ¿Sabes por qué me alegro?

- Vete a la mierda, hurón.

- Ya no tendrás que pajearte a escondidas, bajo las sábanas, mientras Potty te escucha y se le pone dura – rebatió Draco, sonriendo y felicitándose interiormente por su mordacidad. Y es que no obstante, probablemente hubiera dado en el clavo.

Ron eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, lanzándose cegado por la furia contra Draco. Lo empujó contra la pared con toda la violencia que fue capaz y atrapó su cuello en una de sus manos, aumentando la presión de cada dedo al ritmo de la respiración agitada del Slytherin. Su nuez intentaba subir y bajar, aprisionada y chocando contra la palma de su captor. Empezó a sudar, mojando la piel caliente de Weasley. Casi no podía respirar, pero no borraba la sonrisa, imaginando y perpetrando cientos de frases que le harían explotar de rabia.

- ¿Qué hacéis, comadreja? ¿Por qué necesitáis bajar a este pasillo, a _nuestro_ pasillo?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Ron, haciendo chocar su cabeza contra el frío mármol y obligándole a levantar la barbilla clavando un dedo en ella.

- Metes la mano debajo de su falda, ¿verdad? Y ella se abre y jadea, y te moja los dedos – hablaba mirando fijamente los ojos azules, cada vez más vidriosos. – Seguro que después se acerca a ti y te toca por encima del pantalón. Se te pone dura, tanto que siempre crees que la cremallera te va a explotar. ¿Pero ella mete la mano debajo, como tú, o solo tiembla y lloriquea por su falta de habilidad?

- No hables así de ella – le espetó Ron entre dientes, aflojando algo la presión de sus dedos. – Ni siquiera mereces pronunciar su nombre.

- No, Weasel. Lo que pasa es que cuando estás con ella solo puede pensar en mí.

Draco hablaba mirando hacia abajo, con el gris afilado de su iris asomando entre las rendijas crueles de sus ojos. Ron lo miraba y no podía salir de su asombroso. No le hacía falta nada más, ya estaba convencido: Draco Malfoy se pajeaba pensando en sí mismo. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo realmente podía creer eso de Hermione. Hablar así de ella. Era despreciable en cada uno de sus gestos. Y por primera y última vez, Ron se acordó de ella, de sus palabras, y decidió que no merecía la pena gastar energía con él.

- No tienes escrúpulos – le dijo mientras retiraba su mano y la limpiaba sobre el pantalón. – Estás podrido y siempre lo vas a estar.

- Al contrario, Weasley. Porque tengo escrúpulos, jamás le pondría una mano encima, como tú.

Ron no respondió. Siguió mirándolo fijamente, intentando entender qué cojones pretendía Malfoy. Pero en cuestión de segundos, apenas dándole tiempo a reaccionar, Draco rodeó su nuca con la mano y lo forzó a acercarse a él. Ron intentó resistirse, golpeó sus brazos e intentó zafarse de aquel abrazo repugnante, pero Draco parecía estar guiado por un instinto animal que le absorbía. Embistió los labios contra los suyos y Ron notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua, a la vez que la de Draco irrumpía entre sus dientes y lo llenaba todo de saliva. Inclinó la cabeza para profundizar más en él, oprimiendo la de Ron y sus propios nudillos contra la pared. Draco se enredaba a él como una viscosa serpiente, inmovilizando sus músculos y dominando con su ritmo.

Por fin, Draco separó bruscamente su cara de él. Lo miró a los ojos, el gris enturbiado con la advertencia del peligro en él. Paseó la mirada por su cuello, por la vena que se agitaba desorbitada en él, y siguió hacia abajo, con una sonrisa cínica adornándole el rostro. Ron vio su frente perlada de sudor y se dio cuenta de que su propio cuerpo estaba empapado. Draco se acercó un poco más a él, esta vez sin violencia, casi con demora. Ron pudo notar la erección que crecía imparable en ambos, sintiéndose ruin y sucio.

- Algún día te enseñaré a tener Escrúpulos, Ron Weasley.

* * *

**N/A: OH YEAH, rape!sex. ¡Ese sí es el bueno!**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
